Naruto Halloween Special
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: A small oneshot special with our favorite pairs NejiTen SasSak ShikaIno and now KakaOc


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Naruto characters except Kikai I own her!**

**IAG- ok this is my Halloween special with a romantic scene with each of my favorite pairs and Kakashi with my OC if you want details on her read Silently Screaming Minds from which no real spoilers for story except that Kikai lives in Konaha. Pairs are NejiTen SasSak KakaOC and ShikaIno, I'd do NarHin but I don't feel like it.**

It was Ino's party but Tsunade was the one who did all the invitations with resulted in just about every ninja invited (but we're following our characters).

Slowly everyone arrived Ino greeted everyone in her cat suit the ears almost seemed alive (which was really creepy) and her tail swirled around. Shikamaru mostly hung around her…. she made him dress up as a deer, which annoyed him to no end, oh and Chouji was dressed up as a bear, Ino made them all dress up as animals. Their sensei Asuma was didn't dress up he thought it was a hassle, much at Ino's annoyance.

Running to Sakura who was dressed as a fairy the blue and green dress she was wearing bounced every time she walked. She arrived with Sasuke who was dressed as a vampire and Naruto dressed up as……..a Hokage…what a surprise. Kakashi came as a mummy with Kikai clinging to his arm in a masquerade costume a black and silver mask with feathers covering the top of her face.

Next Gai's team came next…Gai was dressed in a disco outfit (enter shudder here), Lee came dressed as…moment of suspense…Gai…. (Enter hand to face whack here). Tenten was in a witch outfit the black dress when five inches below her knees and she wore a witch hat on her head tilted slightly. Neji was in a samurai outfit….we have no idea why.

Next Kurenai's team Kiba was dressed as a cowboy…..WTF? Hinata was dressed as a ghost; no not a sheet over her, a white dress and her face was powdered slightly. Shino came as..nothing? How dull…..

Now all the teams are here so the party began.

"SAKURA YOU LOOK LOVLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was Lee just so you know….

Team Gai approached Team 7, Sakura gave a pleasant smile "hi Lee."

"Hello my eternal rival you have come as a classic but I was original!" That was Gai….talking to Kakashi.

"Hi Gai" Kikai said cheerfully.

"Why dear Kikai your youth is beaming proudly" Gai stated loudly.

Kikai grimaced and if she weren't wearing the mask you would have seen a twitch "er thank you."

"Hyuuga." – Sasuke

"Uchiha." – Neji

"Hey Sakura nice outfit" Tenten commented.

"Thank you Tenten you too."

"Hey look there's Hinata I think I'll say hi" Naruto announced loudly.

Neji glared and was about to go after him if not for Tenten's intervention, she looped her arm around his "hey Neji let's go get some cider" she said cheerfully and dragged him away.

"Hey Hinata! Great costume" Naruto yelled approaching her.

"N-Naruto your o-outfit is g-good too" the poor girl blushed…….which looked extremely strange considering she's wearing white powder.

"This is so troublesome" three guesses whom.

"Shikamaru it's fun!" Ino snapped.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Hey Kakashi there's Kotetsu and Izumo I'm going to say hi" Kikai declared separating from Kakashi.

After saying a few words to the two she turned around to bump into Iruka who said "oh I'm sorry…say are you new here I haven't seen a pretty girl like you for a while" Kikai blinked through her mask did Iruka just hit on her?

She stared at him "Iruka?"

"Oh you know of me I guess I'm a pretty popular guy……so beautiful-"

Kikai lifted the mask "Iruka…."

Terror covered his face as he saw who it was "K-Kikai! It was you I'm sorry I-I-I…"

"Did you want something?" A voice from behind asked.

Iruka shuddered "Kakashi I honestly didn't know-"

From where Sakura was she looked up "Sasuke did you hear a scream?"

"Hn." (Translation- no)

Sakura shrugged "oh well."

And throughout the night it went like that…things got interesting when the party ended mostly everyone was going home.

"Bye everyone" Kikai called leaving with Kakashi.

"Dear Sakura I will walk you home!" Lee announced.

Sakura opened her mouth to politely decline "I'm walking her home" Sasuke stated plainly.

Sakura looked at him……._he is?_

Tenten straightened her hat and turned to her team "I'm going for a quick walk so I'll see you all tomorrow.

Neji stepped up "mind if I come along?"

Tenten gawked at him for 7.3 second before giving a slow nod.

"Hinata, Neji can't walk you home so I will" Naruto yelled throwing an arm around Hinata's shoulder. Her team (aka Kiba and Shino) shot him death glares that clearly said 'do anything to her and I'll kill you.'

"T-t-thank you N-N-Naruto" she said now shaking.

"Ino I'll stay and help you clean" Shikamaru said lazily.

Ino stared at him "uuhhh thanks?"

And commence the pairing!

SasSak 

The two walked down the streets of Konaha currently in silence.

"Thank you for walking me home Sasuke."

"Whatever."

They were along the slightly chilly streets as a few people passed them quietly and a few of the last trick or treaters were going home to gorge themselves on candy. Sakura's delicate blue and pink fairy wings flittered slightly in the wind.

Sasuke's black cloak blew in the wind gracefully he had taken out his vampire teeth.

The walk was extremely quiet…_why am I walking her home again? Oh yeah because Lee volunteered…. why do I care? _

Sakura had different thoughts _GAH! Why is he walking me home…? I bet Kakashi-sensei made him walk me home…. maybe he feels bad for me!!!! _

Thinking this she shot him a side glare, which he remained unaware of.

YOWL!!

"Ekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Sakura glomped/grabbed Sasuke.

Sasuke turning blue at this point looked down at what yowled a little gray cat was staring at them "Sakura it was a cat…I can't breathe…."

Opening one eye she looked at the cat and let go of Sasuke "sorry" she muttered quietly.

"Hn."

They continued walking far away from the cat "Sasuke did Kakashi-sensei make you walk me home?"

Sasuke stopped and looked at her "no."

"Did someone else?"

"No."

"Then why are you walking me home?"

"I felt like it."

Sakura sighed they were closing to her house when they finally go to her door she approached it.

Then felt a hand on her wrist, Sasuke pulled her back and she stumbled next to him, pecking her on the lips he smirked and released her wrist "good night" he said simply and walked away.

Sakura stood there…her eyes as big as Lee's "h-happy Halloween."

**NejiTen**

As they had left Ino's Halloween party they quietly entered the woods it was very peaceful.

A now dead leaf flutter lightly in the air, observing it for a second Tenten whipped out a kunai and flicked it at the leaf. The leaf was pinned to a nearby tree, smiling in satisfaction she walked over to gather the kunai.

"Is there a reason you did that?" Neji asked in a plain tone.

Tenten paused for a second "no not really" she pulled her kunai out of the tree and set it back to her holster.

Walking back next to Neji he gave her a slightly puzzled look "hey Tenten why did you let it- er Naruto go after Hinata."

Tenten gave him an aghast look "because it is SO obvious that they are meant for each other!"

"……………………………………"

Tenten gave a sly grin "it's…destiny."

Neji glared at her, which she ignored and looked up at the clear sky the full moon reflected in her eyes.

"Wow look at the full moon it's so beautiful."

"It's only-" Neji was quickly cut off with Tenten's hand pressed gently against his mouth.

"Shush! Don't you start with your Hyuuga logic about what the moon is logically, I don't care."

Raising an eyebrow he locked eyes with her.

To Tenten looking in his eyes were like looking at the moon you could lost in both, quickly taking away her hand quickly she turned away from him before he saw her blush. "Anyway talking about the moon like that takes away the magic."

Neji scowled "so you really think Naruto's meant for Hinata" although it is not obvious to Tenten at this moment he is in fact changing the subject.

Tenten sighed, "Oh Neji stop being a overprotective cousin."

Enter awkward silence here.

"Neji why did you come with me anyway."

"I wanted to" he answered bluntly.

Which she didn't get "come on why did you come with me it you're worried about me you best of all know I can take care of myself.

"I know that."

"Then why the he-"

In a blink of an eye he pushed her against a tree, which unnerved her to no end.

Smirking he bent down so that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"It was destiny" he replied in a teasing tone then put on a straight face, bending forward he gently brushed their lips. Letting the moment sink in he pulled back and gripped her wrist.

Pulling a still extremely shocked Tenten behind him, he smirked.

"I'll walk you home."

It took her about five minutes to get back down from cloud nine.

**KakaOC**

Walking together which was extremely slow considering it was Kikai.

**"That was a nice party" Kikai commented cheerfully "I've never celebrated Halloween before" she stated bluntly. **

"It's okay aside from Naruto getting even more hyperactive than usual."

Kikai twirled around and blinked at him through her mask "I see your point."

"You can take off the mask now."

Kikai blinked again and grinned "why does it bother you…you didn't seem to like it during the party either."

Kakashi looked up at the sky "that's only because Iruka didn't know it was you and hit on you."

"Aww are you jealous well set your mind at ease because you already hit back on him except it involved actual hitting and a lot of pain."

Kikai followed his gaze up to the sky it was a very clear night with a full moon, a slightly chilly breeze passed over them. Shivering Kikai returned her eyes to earth "are you cold? Come on let's go" Kakashi said quickly.

Kikai sighed and started to walk ahead of him "you wear a mask all the time why should you care if I wear one for a night?"

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh and walked a little quicker to catch up with her "Kikai."

Turning around to acknowledge she heard him, he walked right up to her and lifted the mask off of her face. Frosty brown eyes gazed at him in mild curiosity.

"It's not part of who you are."

Kikai sighed giving a slight smile "and it is part of who you are."

"Correct."

Kikai leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "well it's a good thing I happen to love your mask."

ShikaIno 

"Why are you even here" Ino asked while picking up the dishes, Shikamaru

pushed a broom around lazily.

"This is so troublesome.." he muttered.

"I heard that! Then why are you even here?!" Ino demanded.

Shikamaru sighed and continued to push the broom around……sighing and muttering about troublesome women.

"Did you SEE Sakura all over Sasuke like god what a slut! I mean did you see that dress she was wearing."

"Yes Ino whatever."

"And how come everyone is getting a boyfriend except for me?"

"Whatever Ino."

"Shikamaru are you even listening to me."

"Yes Ino."

"I mean Hinata…HINATA GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"Who?"

"You're just as stupid as Naruto, Shikamaru head shot up and glared at Ino.

"Smarter than some" Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Ino didn't seem to hear him kept on going on about the other girl ninjas…"and even Tenten got Neji I mean you say the way he asked if he could go with her! And ugh Sasuke's walking Sakura home right now!!"

Shikamaru sighed "why don't you get over Uchiha."

Ino looked at him with a mixed face of shock and disappointment "I don't know."

Shikamaru stared at her "you know that other people who care about you!"

Ino stared back and they stared at each other for a moment.

"I mean er well you know how Chouji cares about you" Shikamaru said a slight blush crossing over his face.

Ino scowled "wait, wait, wait, wait, since when do you care?"

The blush increased " I said Chouji not me!"

Ino gave him a skeptical look "yeah real convincing there."

Shikamaru walked over and put his face right up to hers "fine I care" he pecked her on the lips "happy?"

Ino smiled "yeah."

**IAG- hope you liked it! I'll leave the NarHin pair to your imagination! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
